Fury and Vengeance
by Foreverpoacher
Summary: Mario and Luigi defeated Fawful two years ago, and they that that was the end of him. However, Fawful has been waiting in the shadows, and is finally ready to pour the delicious mustard of DOOM on their lives. Mario and Luigi could barely survive Fawful's Fury. Now, can they survive his Fury and his Vengeance?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! This is my first fanfic! I HAVE EXCITEMENT!**

Near the back of the woods, a small cave sat, engraved into a mountainside. In this cave sat a desk, littered with papers and folders, each with bright red X's crossed over them. Near the desk, a small, green creature huddled on a makeshift bed. He tossed and turned, and cried to himself. He was having the nightmare again.

Once again, he re-lived years of careful planning, coming up with counteractions to every variable. He started a plague in the Mushroom Kingdom, using special mushrooms he invented. He tricked Koopa King Bowser into eating his special mushroom, and had him get rid of Mario and Luigi. He trained his warrior, Midbus, in case anything went wrong. Then he launched his attack, and conquered Peach and Bowser's castles. He smiled a huge grin as, for a few moments, he ruled the world again.

But his enemies were stubborn. Bowser, Mario, and Luigi worked constantly to wreck his plan. Years of careful planning were made pointless in days. He rushed to complete his plan, but only received half of the power he wanted. Then he cringed as his least favorite part unfolded.

He re-lived spikes, fists, fire, pain, getting eaten. He re-lived red and green, hammers, stomping, pain, exploding. He once again used the last of his dark magic to re-form himself from his scattered, dark remains. He once again crawled, sad and lifeless, to a dark cave.

Suddenly, order was thrown to the wind, his subconscious favoring chaos. He saw Cackletta, shaking her head in disappointment at his failure. He heard the laughing of the Koopa King as the Dark Star floated before him. He reached out, only for it to fly away, and he began to fall…

He sat bolt upright, screaming. He looked around for a few moments, and then remembered where he was. He reached over and grabbed a pair of swirled, blue glasses with a single, large crack down the right lens. A single tear rolled down his round face.

"Fink rats," he muttered under his breath. "The fink rats think Fawful has been beaten. They think he's gone, he's gone…"

Suddenly he screamed, and slammed his fist down on the desk, causing papers to fly everywhere. "Fink rats!" He screamed. "Fink rats of Red and Green that sour the milk of Fawful's life! That burn the marshmallows of his plans and let them fall into the campfire! I HAVE FURY!"

He looked outside at the moon and stars, taunting him with their beauty and happiness. "MY FURY WILL BE KNOWN! SO MUCH FURY BUBBLES LIKE SODA THAT HAS SHAKEN TO EXPLODE! SO MUCH FURY!"

He sat down at his desk, panting heavily. "And soon," he said, picking up an overstuffed folder, "Fawful's fury will be known. Red and Green will know one day how the sour milk tastes! Fawful has finished making them a beautiful sandwich, and they will soon get their serving of mustard. The mustard of their DOOM, which Fawful will pour gleefully over their sad lives! They will know sadness! They will know loss! They will know…

FURY OF FAWFUL!"

**So, yeah, that's the end of chapter 1! Hope you all enjoyed! Bear in mind this is my first fanfic, so sorry if it's not very good. See you all soon for chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back! A quick note is that, since Mario doesn't talk much, he's mainly going to speak Italian. Luigi can speak both Italian and English fluently, though, since he spoke English in the Galaxy games.**

** Well, then… here we go!**

The sky sparkled above the Mushroom Kingdom as small, multicolored pieces of stars raining down from the heavens. It was the night of the Star Festival, and on the streets of Toad Town, young Toad children ran around, laughing and screaming as they competed to collect the most star bits. One Toad had gathered quite the collection, and with a huge smile on his face, held up a large basket of the glowing objects, making his victory known to anyone who could see.

On a hillside, four friends overlooked the scenery. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy sat, having a picnic, laughing and reminiscing on old times. They stared up at the sky, awaiting the arrival of the comet. Rosalina used to only pass the Mushroom Kingdom every 100 years, but ever since she had made some friends on Earth, she stopped once every year to say hello.

"Look!" Peach said. Everyone gazed up, and saw the Comet Observatory fly overhead, slowing to a stop. The huge space station glittered in the night sky, illuminating the lake it had stopped over. Lumas flew about it, laughing and catching their favorite treat, star bits, as they fell from the sky.

"Mario!" said a scratchy, high pitched voice. Captain Toad was flying down on the Starshroom, waving at Mario and friends. "Hey, everyone! All aboard! We'll take ya straight to the Observatory!"

Meanwhile, a shadowy figure approached Peach's Castle. He mumbled to himself as he neared the doors, where two Toads stood guard, each holding a spear. "Sorry," one began, "but no one's allowed in here without…" but he was cut short by a rock thrown by the short trespasser, which hit him square on the forehead. As he fell forward, the hooded figure rushed to his spear, and smacked the tail end of it into the other guard, knocking him off the side of the bridge, into the moat below. The stranger than dropped the spear and opened the double doors.

"Please still be being here," he said. The castle was mainly deserted, due to the festival, but that didn't stop him from being careful as he searched around. "Fawful will be needing you… Please do not have had the leaving…"

As he opened another door, however, he found what he had been looking for; an odd shaped helmet and a small saucer, lying in a room full of other assorted junk. He rushed over and put the helmet on his head, then jumped on the saucer. It activated, and he took off, out of Peach's Castle, toward the shining Observatory.

"Mario, how truly great it is to see you again." Rosalina smiled as everyone piled out of the Starshroom. "And welcome to all your friends. I am Rosalina, guardian of the Lumas, and overseer of this Observatory."

"It's nice to meet you," Daisy said. "You run this whole place?"

"Yes," Rosalina replied. "This entire place is my responsibility."

"Wow," Peach said. "It's very impressive."

"Yeah," Luigi said, "I got lost here once or twice…"

Rosalina smiled. "Would you all like a tour? We've done a little remodeling since you and Mario last came here."

"Pulito," Mario said. "Let's-a go!"

While our happy group of heroes began their little tour, Fawful's hooded figure approached the miniature sun that sat at the middle of the Observatory. It was strange; it felt warm, but not hot. He resisted the urge to reach out and touch it. Instead, he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a collection of wires, cans, and assorted junk. He had taken daily trips to the junkyard and worked long, sleepless nights to get this sloppy prototype complete. He was hoping he'd have a chance to improve it, but he couldn't wait. It was now or never.

"Now," he whispered to himself, "Fawful's time comes, like the expiration of the yogurt of this kingdom… soon… I WILL HAVE VENGEANCE!"

**That's it! Hope you liked it. I'll try to have Chapter 3 up in a week or two. Until then, don't forget to have chortles! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow… It's been a lot longer than the week I promised. Sorry! I went on a trip, and then had a whole bunch of schoolwork to do… So updating my fanfiction didn't really take top priority. **

** Anyway… We're back!**

Mario and friends sat at a long wood table, an array of gourmet foods spread out before them. "Wow!" Peach said. "You made all of this?"

Rosalina smiled. "Well, it was mostly the Lumas, they are excellent cooks, you know."

"Well," Luigi said, through mouthfuls of spaghetti, "It's amazing! How did get it to taste just like home?"

"Well, we learn a lot, traveling the universe all the time…"

But suddenly, Mario stood up, facing the window, a suspicious look on his face. "Qualcun altro pensa che il cielo sembra strano?" He said.

Luigi stopped eating for a moment and looked through the window. "Mario's right," he said. "The sky does look weird."

The sky seemed to be glowing an ominous purple color. The light pulsed every few seconds, and seemed to become brighter each time. The air, too, felt strange; there was a chill in the air, despite being a rather hot, summer night.

"Hey, look!" Daisy yelled. They all glanced over to where she was pointing. There, the sky seemed to ripple and move over the Beacon. The beacon itself was also emitting the same purple glow, and was shaking slightly.

"What in the world?" Peach said.

But before anyone could answer, bright blue lightning shot out of the Beacon in all directions. Mario and Co. took cover, as lightning flew everywhere, scorching random areas of the Observatory. The Beacon began to shake more violently, and began to rise up into the air. Then, with a loud _BOOM _that shook the heavens, the Beacon exploded in a burst of fiery red.

Lumas screamed and flew around in panic as the Observatory began to fall into the lake. A loud splash signaled its contact with the water as debris fell on everything in sight. The tower at the top of the Observatory broke in two with a loud CRACK, and one half fell directly toward the Kitchen.  
>"Everybody JUMP!" Peach yelled, and everyone leaped out of the Dome right before the Tower came smashing down, shattering the roof of the Kitchen and scattering its pieces everywhere.<p>

Mario hit the water and sank down a few feet, then turned around and looked up. Orange light flashed before his eyes as what remained of the Observatory exploded.

He surfaced, and swam quickly to a floating piece of wood. He took a deep breath, and then began to swim around, pushing around the large board. One by one, he found his friends, and using the board for support, swam to shore.

"What happened?" Peach said when they were all ashore. "Was it Bowser?"

Suddenly, a high pitched laugh filled the air, echoing across the night sky, loud enough for everyone within a mile radius to hear.

"I HAVE VICTORY! My plan of very last-ditchedness has been so very successful!"

"No," Mario said, shaking his head as he stared in disbelief at the two things that floated before him. One was a small, beanish creature in a red cloak, perched upon a silver, floating saucer, sporting swirled blue glasses with a large crack down the right lens. The other was the Dark Star.

**That's the end of Chapter 3! Since I went so long without posting, I'll be putting up Chapter 4 today too. Be sure to check that out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4! Let's go!**

Fawful unleashed another laugh as he relished in the glorious carnage around him. Fires were popping up everywhere in Toad Town, Toads and Lumas dashed around, screaming, in total panic. "Behold, tiny mushroom-men and star-things! Behold the wonder that is FAWFUL! He floats above you, like an angry bird above a family of crippled mice!"

He looked down at the lakeshore, and saw five washed-up people, staring up at him. He floated down toward them, the Dark Star following behind him, as if towed by some invisible cable.

"Fawful!" Peach exclaimed.

Who?" Daisy said.

"Fawful!" The bean said. "The great now-king of the Mushroom Kingdom, and soon world! Soon, the UNIVERSE will BOW to Fawful's greatness! Bow like how YOU should VERY MUCH BE DOING NOW!"

"No way," Luigi said. "We saw you-a explode!"

Fawful laughed once more. "No boom could kill my wonderful evilness! It sticks like evil molasses to a tree that is the world! And now it has the power to burn that tree in a bonfire that makes Smokey Bears cry at night!"

He brushed the Dark Star, which floated beside him.

"My God," Peach said. "The Dark Star…"

"Ah, you are confused? Fawful will do explaining! Dark Stars have creation when the universe is re-created at a bad time! When the universe has a hiccup and resets early, Dark Stars pop up like angry moles who give never-ending lectures of darkness! So, when the universe started again, too early, this Dark Star was cooked up, then marinated in the big Beacon for years, until it was deliciously super-powered!"

"Fawful, listen to me," Peach said. "The Dark Star was already too powerful! Now, with it super-charged, there's no telling what it could do! You could destroy everything, including yourself! You've got to destroy it!"

"NOOOOO!" Fawful screamed. The Dark Star shook violently, and a mountain near Peach's castle exploded in a flash of red light. "Your tongue is silver and spits fiery LIES! Fawful knows what you are doing. You are tricking him, so you can hit him and stomp him and KILL HIM! FAWFUL DOES NOT HAVE NASTINESS! IT IS YOU WHO IS THE NASTY!"

He reached out and grabbed the Dark Star. "No!" Peach yelled, but she was drowned out by the sound of Fawful's scream. The Dark Star disappeared in a flash of purple light, and Fawful began to glow a bright red.

In a flash of light, Fawful appeared again. His saucer fell to the ocean, as he no longer needed it. Floating in the sky, Fawful's red cloak had been replaced by a dark purple one, with a black finish. His skin turned to a dark green, and his glasses became a deep red.

"I HAVE PERFECTION! No being in the universe is as strong as Fawful! Fawful is like diamond-coated titanium that can't be cut by the buzziest of saws! Fawful is unbeatable! FAWFUL IS A GOD!"

He looked down at the five heroes. They stood, terrified, below him, mouths agape, unable to move… except one. Mario stood tall, looking Fawful straight in the eye, seemingly unfazed by his glorious transformation.

"Oh, and how could Fawful forget?" The bean laughed, descending until he was just inches from the ground, about ten feet in front of the red-clad hero. "All of this… all of this is for you! This is Mario's coal, because he was very naughty and stopped Santa's evil plans! DOES MARIO LIKE HIS COAL?"

Mario stood silent.

"What bad manners he has! How tacky, like wet sandwiches with expired cheese! He needs a time-out… FOREVER!"

Fawful held out his hand in front of himself, and purple lightning shot out of his outstretched arm. It scorched across the field and right through the red-clad hero, impaling him right through his chest.

"NOOO!" Peach and Luigi screamed in unison. Mario faltered a little, then fell to his knees. After a few seconds, with a thud, the plumber hit the ground.

Suddenly, Fawful's laughter echoed once more as balls of dark purple energy flew out of his hands, exploding as they hit the area where Mario had fell. When the smoke finally cleared, there was a large crater in the ground, and the only thing remaining of Mario was a scorched red cap.

"I HAVE VENGEANCE!" Fawful screamed. "I HAVE VICTORY IN THE END, AS MARIO IS BITING DUST THAT TASTES LIKE DEATH! HE IS GONE! NO ONE CAN STOP FAWFUL NOW! NOW, THE WORLD IS HELPLESS… NOW, THE WORLD IS FAWFUL'S!"

**That's it, the end of Chapter 4! What happens next? Is Mario really gone? What will the world do without him? Has Fawful finally won, once and for all? Find out in Chapter 5!**


End file.
